one last time
by dillondelp
Summary: when yin comes back for the last time


_**ONE LAST TIME**_

Well today started out like any other day for our favorite little psychic SHAWN SPENCER and his good pal GUS BURTON. Shawn was looking for a pineapple when Gus came in with a pineapple in his hand and said "looking for something." He said smiling. "Dude you're the best." Shawn said happily. "I know." Gus said as he set down at his desk. "Im bored without any cases around." He said slicing up the pineapple. "Yeah one whole month." Gus said sarcastically. "Yeah well you know that the chief been gone since…. A month ago." He said trying to be in his funny side. "Yeah and Lassiter wont give us no case if his life depended on it." Just then a knock at the door can be heard. As Shawn gets up to check and opens the door he spots lassie himself. "Lassie heard about our great pineapple raid and come to bust us in… huh well you can't handle us." Shawn said playful. "This is no time to play Mr. Spencer I need your help on a case and my life may depend on it." Lassie said seriously.

"Well lassie I don't know what to tell you." Gus said kind of annoyingly. "Or have you forgotten its Christmas Eve." Gus said. "Gus don't be the last of the smurfs of course we can help Lassie as long as were getting paid." Shawn said happily. But Lassie didn't answer and then Shawn said "We are going to get paid for this right?" Shawn asked. "Huh oh yeah you going to get paid Mr. Spencer now are you going to help me or not." He said edgy. "Of course we going to help you silly why wont we." He said cheerfully

As soon as they got there they knew where they were they were at Lassie's new house. It his new house because he had to move after Juliet accidentally took his book of all the criminals he arrested and invited them over to his old house for his birthday. When they got in they saw a body hanging from the ceiling fan. "Now I didn't do that." Lassie said hoping they believe him. "Really Lassie, again remember last time I….my bad _**we**_ had to help you out when people thought you killed that gang guy at the police station." Shawn said. "Yeah well I did save your life and anyway look at this note it says "Let's play a new game Mr. Spencer or SBPD head psychic Shawn Spencer." It said. "Wow this dude must love me or must be a really good stalker." Shawn said happily. "That's not all it also says… You took down yang and faced me before and im sure you met my whore (talking about the body hanging from the ceiling fan) but now I got new people to use as bait so come on down and meet me at the peer's gate at eight tomorrow night….love Mr. Yin." Shawn's face turned red then pale at the thought of Juliet going throw that again. "I got to go see Juliet and tell her about what's happening." Gus could tell Shawn was upset so said "I will drive". As they left Lassie said "Well what the hell am I supposed to do then."

When Shawn and Gus got there Shawn went running to Juliet door and started knocking. When Juliet opened the door she said "Shawn what do you want." Shawn was taking back but not by the question. "Well Juliet I got something important to tell you and…. (Sniff Sniff)Did you just take a shower?" He said. "This better be good…and yes do you think it smells good." She asked. "Yes I do and besides anything smell good on you… (Gus kicks him) and I have too make sure that you know something very important…may we come in." He asked looking around her house. "Uhh sure but your already in." She said smiling. "Ohh yeah." Shawn said. When they sat down Shawn tried not to come out and say it right off the bat but couldn't so just said it anyway. "Ok Juliet ummmmm huh ok look Mr. Yin is back….. (Seeing her face go pale)…but he's got new victims." That made her feel a little bit better but not much. She jumped into Shawn arms and started crying. "I don't know what to do" she said through the tears. "I'll find him before he does anything to anybody." Shawn said while kissing her. "Now I need to make sure you watch you back at all times ok." He said. "S…Sure." She said still holding on to him. "That's my girl (gives her one more kiss then tells Gus) Alright come on we got a killer to find." He said as they left.

When they got back to lassie house he was still looking for clues when they got a call from someone down at the station. "Ok we need to get back to the station because they found a clue and are too scared to open it." Lassiter said quickly. When they got back to the station McNabb gave them the evidence. Lassie opened it and read "Shawn this still about you even though I got new victims….matter of fact I got one right now." Lassie read. Shawn face went pale as soon as Lassie said read it. He reached for his phone and called Juliet but she answered and said she was fine." When he hung up he told them "She fine." He said cheerfully. "Then who is the victim he got." Gus said looking worried. "I don't know but I think it me." Lassie said. "Because the body was in my house." Lassie said again. "You know lassie just like when we took on yang you thought it was for you." Shawn said. "Well I don't think so why would he go for a cop." Shawn added. "Actually he did go for Juliet." Gus added. "Well I was trying to forget that." Shawn said kind of angrily. "My bad." Gus Said. "Look can we just get back to solving this case." Lassie said. He then turned to McNabb and said "Go check on that Abigail girl." McNabb face went pale. "After what happened last time to me." Lassiter said "Go now!" As McNabb left Lassie turned and faced Shawn and Gus and Said "Where waiting to find out who that girl is…" When Shawn butted in and said "That's the girl who served my mom at the hotel…." Shawn's face went pale "Oh no….he got my mom." Everybody went quiet. "I thought he was getting different people this time." Shawn said. "Well actually yang is the one who got your mom last time." Gus said. "Oh yeah but we need to find her now." He said as they left.

"Well Mr. Spencer we know have nothing to go off of besides that he got your mom." Lassie said has they were walking to their cars. This made Shawn pissed just calling his mom like a she is nobody. "You know what Lassiter MY mom is the only thing that's making me solve this case, not for you, not for the chief, not for the department, and not for Juliet!" Now their was the mistake cause Juliet heard all of it and as soon as she got out of her car she got right back in and drove off fast crying. Lassie knew he was pissed because he said his full name but he wasn't going to back down that easy. "You know what fuck you Spencer we don't need you matter of fact I don't need you." Lassiter said angrily. "Fine me and Gus will just solve this case by our selves." Shawn said equally as angrily. "And where did you learn to become a cop." Lassiter said hoping to win. "From the academy…or don't you remember me and your little buddy from your academy days solved a case without you." Shawn said right back. Lassiter forgot about this and it was only 2 months earlier. Lassiter was defeated and went stomping to his car and drove off. "Oh my god…I can't believe I actually won." Shawn said happily. "Yeah me either." Gus added. "You know Juliet heard you right." Gus said. "Yeah." Shawn replied. "A lot of explaining to do." Gus added. "Hell yeah." Shawn added again. "We still on this case?" Gus asked. "You know it." Shawn said then added "But we are going to need a new cop a cop who we get along with and will believe everything we say… (Ring ring) Yeah McNabb is Abigail ok…He replied with a yes…...Ok Uhh would you like to help us solve this case." He replied with a yes again. "Good meet us back here at 0800 hours." When Shawn hung up he said to Gus "Lets get some shut eye." Then when they were walking to the car Shawn added "What 0800 hours." Gus just stared at him not wanting to go through that again. When Gus dropped Shawn off at the office Shawn found a not were a picture of his mom used to be." It said are we still on for tomorrow night at the peer and don't forget to come alone."


End file.
